In many computing environments, performance data is collected and analyzed to fine-tune the performance of one or more applications. This performance data has been gathered, in the past, on a per application basis.
With the advance of multi-threaded applications, however, it has become important to gain insight into an application's thread activities in order to properly fine-tune the application's performance. Thus, performance collection tools have recently been developed to enable the collection, at runtime, of an individual thread's performance data.
Although data collection tools have so advanced, it still remains a challenge to be able to process and arrange the performance data in ways that can help users easily analyze an application's performance data. Thus, a need exists for a capability that facilitates the organization and visualization of performance data. A further need exists for a capability that enables users to view the data in various selected modes.